


From the very beginning

by NutcaseNJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutcaseNJ/pseuds/NutcaseNJ
Summary: Death never let anyone lord over its powers. So, when unknowingly an ancient lord became the Master of death. Death played with the little lord.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146
Collections: Reincarnation Challenges, Tom(Voldemort)/Harry





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

July 31, 1980.

"I have given my word to them" Tom whispered in Harry's ears before his lips slowly descend to Harry's. The shock Tom's lips made in his mind and body didn't let Harry realise what he said. They stood like that. Glued to each other, never taking their hands off from other. They kissed like it was the last chance. When Tom pulled away from his mouth, Harry directed his gaze towards his face. Looking into his dark caramel eyes.  
"I told lord Black to proceed with the proposal" tom repeated clearly.

Harry's gaze hardened at Tom's words and his hands loosened around his neck. Tom felt bare without the tight hold.

"I don't have other choice. i won't give up on us. But this is important. I can divorce her after sometime. I will talk with Bella..."

Before Tom could complete his words. Harry kissed him again. More fierce than before. Biting and attacking his tongue. Tom let him do that. He didn't fought. And before Tom could kiss him back, Harry freed him. He stood straight before Tom. Never looking away. Too much conviction in his look. And Tom know it before Harry utter a syllable. What ever Harry is going to say. Tom will regret his decision.

"I don't want to be my mother Tom. If you choose Bellatrix over me. Then that's your life. Your future. Until you die. I won't come after a married man. I don't want the tag my mother had all her life. And you said you have given your words to Lord Black. Haven't you..??? So you are clear about your life . Nothing less nothing more." Harry's voice not once did betrayed him. His words were clear and perfect. Never reflecting his inner turmoil.

Tom never thought there will be a time like this. Choosing his love or his plan. Yes Harry is his love. Till now he never confessed it to him. Never acknowledged his effort to make Tom a bearable human being. But now, Choosing Harry means saying good bye to all his plans...Chances in ministry, offers of other lord's Political support, a political career everything.  
Leaving Harry will gain everything he never had. But will lose the best thing he always had. Harry...  
Tom was clear about his life. The paths he will choose. But Harry will make it meaningful. If Harry loves Tom he have to support him. Tom thought spitefully.  
'I don't want to be my mother Tom and i don't want another Harry Evans, a bastard to born again in this world with the same taint. And.." before Harry could complete his words Madame Rose marta appeared infront of their door wit h a knock.

"Congratulation Mr. Riddle, i am sorry if i am interrupting. But it is really a joyous occasion. The reporters are waiting for you, can you please handle them. They are going crazy. They all want to meet the new addition to Black family. Come on young man come..."  
madame Rose marta pulled Tom to the main entrance of her cafe. Without sparing a glance at Harry.Tom looked at Harry before leaving with her.  
Harry kept his face calm. Like a true slytherin.

Harry felt rejected. Irrelevant. All over again. If anything he ever known in his life, it was rejection. From his father. From his friends. From the whole damn society. And now... from Tom too.

Their 4 year old love. 9 year old friendship everything become small infront of Bellatrix Black and her father's influence. He also have a father, a pure blooded one. But being an illegitimate never earn you a space in wizarding society. In normal days Harry would have cried. He would have felt broken. But today standing infront of all those paparazzi he felt nothing. Not even an ounce of hate. Just blank.

He wanted to meet Tom again. He have a last message for him. It has been 2 years they are staying together without anyone's notice. Harry taught Tom lot of things. Love, care , affection, hope...and a lot more and today's will be the last. Something he realized late.  
Communication...

He met Tom half way. He was dealing with the reporters. Harry walked up to him. He smiled at Tom's blank stare. Then hugged him. Congratulated. And whispered in his ears,

"your last lesson. Talk with your partner Tom. Before making decisions. Especially in case of break up. Bellatrix have a powerful family. Don't treat her like some bastard. It won't bode well with your plans. Bye Tom.and again Congratulations." Harry walked away from his life like that.

***************

Harry left the cafe before Tom can reply anything. But Tom knows he will be there in their 2 bedroom flat. He have time to make him understand. He will do that. Harry was always supportive. He was even ready to take an oath of loyalty. So he won't leave. Tom made his heart believe that he will wait. Because he don't have a choice.

****************  
Harry had enough. He wanted to vacate the two bedroom flat. Their small cocoon. Tom will never need this place again. He thought while inspecting the rooms. They had made love in every corner of this place. Leaving Tom and his previous life was painful. But it is needed. He don't want to be a dark chapter in Bellatrix's life just like his mother have been in Mrs. Potter's. His father was Charles Potter. A well known figure in wizarding world. But didn't interested in his illegitimate son. Because he had another heir. James Potter. Recently married to Lily Potter. A happy family.  
He is not important to anyone. Not to his father. Not important enough to keep his mother alive. Not important enough to be chosen over Bellatrix black by his Tom. There is no strings which is holding him back. He can go peacefully. Harry's consciousness slowly descended to the meditative one. And he had a visitor there. As he expected.

"Master..."  
The dark cloaked figure called him.

Harry's subconscious form smiled at the dark figure. 

"I hope. This is the time." Harry asked him.  
"As you wish master. When you like. That was our deal. You can have another life master. A new one with new people."

"I want a family..this time. Or you can kill me. I don't care. If you are sending me back. I want a normal life. Or you can take me with you.. " Harry said stubbornly.  
"Don't worry master. You are an extraordinary wizard. Your life will never be normal. But i will try to make this bearable." The form told Harry in a playful manner. 

"Like every other time. You will remember our conversation. Your place as my master. Also you will be aware of your powers. You won't remember anyone from your last life." The cloaked form told his master in a careless tone.  
"I know..." Harry felt his heart beat getting faster. While thinking about a world after he gone. Nobody will cry for him. No one cared. He is useless as a used tissue in everyone's life. He was sure no one will mind. He pictured Tom in his mind for a final time. He wanted to see Tom's face while taking last breath. It doesn't matter how powerful or how extraordinary you are or were. To live a good life you need at least one person beside you. Who can love you. He felt pity for himself. He don't remember what he did to get the power of master of death. In which birth he did. He want to know one more thing before giving his final consent to death.  
"Where will i reborn..???"  
Death looked at him contemplatively.  
"Your next life is in Britain only. Don't ask more. Its not in our deal. Details about upcoming births." Death put a full stop for his queries.

"Okay..what about Tom. when i will meet him again.."at Harry's prob death gave him something look like a smile. 

"You will never regret this birth" death gave him the assurance. Like always.  
"Also, there may be chance that in your coming life, you may unit with your soulmate. You can die in peace master"  
At deaths words, Harry found his peace. Some good years, with a loving family. Finding his soulmate. He can hope. May be this will be a better birth. Better life.  
Harry Evans took his last breathe in the little two bedroom apartment of Tom Riddle.

********  
Death was happy. He is again playing the game. No one can make the mighty death a fool. If 3 brothers thought they can play death, he taught them they can never be the masters. And his new master.. such a sweet boy always choose to die before 25th year. What use he have with the powers.

His soulmate will be distraught. Tom Riddle..who is going to challenge me with his horcruxes. Now why he need a horcrux if he don't have his soulmate. Two birds with one stone. A profitable deal.

Death made his way from the living realm to the deads. To hand over the soul to another. Today his master will reborn. And this time he is feeling so gracious that he decide to gave the little master a family. The one rejected him.

************

Death was always a proud creature. Stubborn. But fate had enough of his interruptions. He let death play in his field because he understood his bruised ego. But even after years he is not forgetting it. Fate will take the life of Old Lord of Peverelle in his hands. Two can play a game.  
Death should know his limits.

*******

Tom riddle returned in his flat close to mid-night. He was happy with the drastic public support he received. He will make this work. Entire wizarding world will be under his control. And he will rule it with Harry. It was the easy way. Marrying Bellatrix and finding a place among the pure bloods. He need to make Harry see the logic. Then everything will be fine.

He stepped into the unlighted house. Tom felt his enjoyment draining slowly. Something horrible waiting inside for him. His sixth sense warned him to run. To never look back. To never return. But his legs walked in direction of Harry's room. Their room. He opened the door with a click. In the silence of the night the small sound echoed loudly. He can see Harry's still form in bed. He felt his breath returning. He is still there. He isn't left....  
We walked up to him. He get into the bed with Harry. And put his hand on his small face. 

Cold

His body felt cold. No trace of warmth. The panic he never felt in his entire life  
Suddenly flared up on his soul. He wanted to scream at Harry. For the prank. Yes it is a prank. Harry won't leave him like this.  
He knows Tom need his guidance. He know Tom will fuck up his life with his Slytherin ways. But his efforts never got a result. For the first time Tom Riddle's eyes brimmed with genuine tears in love. His heart wept for the loss of his one and only true love.  
He cursed the moment he left Harry there. He cursed Madame Rose marta. He cursed his every wasted minutes.  
He took his life less form in his hand. He caressed his hair. Harry loved it when someone caressed his hair. He would have made a purring sound. Tom hugged him. His hot tears made its way to Harry's face. Nothing changed. Tom felt like a killer. He had killed before, he had killed his uncle, his father, grand parents...  
but first time he felt like a killer. That he did something worse. Disgusting. Something bad. He felt Regret.  
His form shook with the cries.  
He screamed with unbearable pain...  
But the reality he thought as a dream doesn't gone away. The still form of Harry remained in his hands. 

*********

July 31st.  
Saint mungo's

Lily potter screamed in pain.  
James potter stood close to his wife holding her hand and encouraging her. After a few hours of pain a little boy born to the potter couple. After cleaning him the midwife placed him in Charles Potter's waiting hands. The little boys sleeping form opened his eyes and looked into his grand father's face. And fallen back to sleep.  
Charles potter found the little emeralds in his grand childs eyes, so much like his bastard son's. He hugged the little form before passing to Dorea Potter. He felt unease. Something bad is waiting for him. His magic warned him. And he walked out. To get some fresh air. 

******

Next day charles potter got a letter from his close friend Mr. Gellert, informing the death of his bastard son. 

Harry Evans. His mistake.

When the Potter couple failed to become parents Charles Potter got in to a relationship with a muggle born lady. Their forbidden relationship resulted in Harry's birth. The real Potter heir. But Dorea also got pregnant at the same time. A miracle. A true potter. A legitimate heir. But Harry was more Potter in his looks. He had seen that face in his ancestors. He had all the Potter looks. More than James. But being a legitimate and Dorea being from the Black family never made it easy on Harry's life. So Charles decided it is better to leave him on his own. He provided him money. But never contacted him. He rejected his blood.

The letter shivered in his hand. He wanted to take a last look on his first son. 

But he didn't go. He stood with his second son on his happiness. He took the easy way out. But he offered a place for his unfortunate son a place to take his last sleep. In their family grave yard. In Godric's hollow grave yard. But then he got a letter with a refusal from his friend Tom. 

Harry evans the Half blood bastard life ended the same day Hadrian Potter started his..

**********

Next part will be updated in next week.

Thank you for reading.😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of the characters.

Hi dear readers, thank you so much for you support and enjoy the next part.

Part 2

James Potter  
\------------------------  
James potter considered himself one of the luckiest person on the earth. He had everything a man will ever want in his life. pair of a loving parents,Great friends, a lovely wife and a beautiful baby boy. In case of money and political power, he is Lord of an ancient house. 

He was a happy child, through out his life. His mother loved him like anything, he had friends who are ready to follow him even to death. Sirius, Remus and Peter. From the primary Classes the four were together. Sirius was more close to James, not only because they were cousins but they spend most of their childhood days together. Whether it is in Hogwarts or in Potter Manor.   
Sirius's mother was suffering from an incurable magical illness due to which she lost her life in her second pregnancy. So sirius's father left him with Potter's for most of the time. Therefore James never felt a need for a sibling.

Last but not least James's father. Charles potter was a hero in his eyes. Until he realised Harry Evans was his half brother. He felt disappointed on his father. Not because he had an affair. But...

First, Charles broken the promise he given to Dorea, James's mother. And second, his father was a super hero in his eyes, a man without flaws and realising the same man left his other son to poverty and abuse never gone well with James.

When James met Harry Evans he hated the boy. They were looking like twins. But Harry was sorted into Slytherin. A Potter never sorted into slytherin. Or James believed so. And he felt relieved.  
He thought, their resemblance is just a coincidence. 

James was spoiled, in all his childhood he bullied others. James was so proud about his life and his family. He along with other marauders had bullied Harry evans several times until Tom Riddle interrupted them with a warning. But later, when in the vacation after their second year, James spotted the green eyed boy waiting outside of their manor. Since they were small James and sirius didn't had the permission to go out. But the whole day Harry Evans waited out side the manor, to meet Charles potter. But his father never granted him an audience. And the next day the boy send a letter to Charles informing demise of his mother, which created a havoc in their house hold that night...James witnessed the quarrel between his parents for the first time. His mother was blaming his father for death of Harry's mother. James realised the boy was his half brother and like his mother, he never blamed or hated Harry Evans for that. He had seen what Harry Evans had to go through due to Charles and Mary's mistakes. The same mistake which destroyed the peace of Potter family. 

So, when Lily told him she was pregnant with his baby, he made sure, no one will ever bully and abuse his son. James wanted to prove he is not his father. So, he married her. He had to fight with everyone from his maternal and paternal side but it was worth. At the end he got Lily. And a beautiful son. He never wanted to name his son after Harry. Not when his mother detested his illegitimate brother.  
But he don't know why Lily supported his father. He is still unaware what she meant by that, when she said "Hadrian is his name. That name is his destiny".  
But as always he believed Lily knows it better.

Charles Potter  
\------------------------  
Charles potter was a man of his words. A true Gryffindor until he met Mary Evans. He still don't know why suddenly his life took such a turn. He was never a blind follower of pure blood rules. So he didn't had a problem with the muggle born status. He liked to live in harmony. And he loved his wife Dorea. So when suddenly his affair with Mary Evans started to flourish he was confused. He never needed another women. Everything went too fast. Before he know he fathered two children. He wanted to solve all the issues and confusion. But life has its own twisted ways.

He loved a women and got married to her. The love was always there between them. But when he thought he failed as a lord by not providing a heir to his line, an idea came up in his mind, like its okay to have an affair with a muggle born and getting her pregnant. He was sure Dorea will accept his child as theirs. He made a deal with Mary Evans. But the fate had different plans. When Dorea also got pregnant at the same time he told Mary to get the baby aborted and he is terminating their contract. She was too soft to kill a child, specially a child of Charles. Whom she loved. And without his support she gave birth to the child. She named the child after Charles ancestors. Charles never went to meet Mary after Harry's birth. The whole world called him bastard, even Dorea called him bastard. But Charles was a spineless man to stand up for him. When for the first time the green eyed boy came to meet him at the age if twelve. He walked out of the manor with his head held high. Later he realised he was there for Mary. That too when the very next day he got the mail from Harry Evans requesting his presence at his mother's funeral. But he was a coward, he ignored that letter. Instead he send his best friend Gellert there, he knew, from that day Harry hated him. After that he never seen his son. Charles knew Gellert send the boy to a muggle orphanage, so he send the money with Gellert. He didn't informed Dorea, he was afraid.  
But Harry returned it without touching a penny. He lived a life of misery and insults, but he never contacted his namesake father again.

Charles Potter was a confused soul. He failed in looking after his family. His first son. The real heir. And that single mistake given him the grief for a life time. Charles Potter hated himself from the time he realised he have to abandon his son. the letter with Harry's death news made his life a hell. He regretted his every actions from that day. Gellert confronted him after Harry's death. Gellert was his best friend. But Charles constant heartless actions made Gellert to distant himself from Charles. After Harry's funeral he never contacted charles again.   
He had lost the trust of his wife, his best friend, love of his son and life of his other son. 

**********************.

Lily Potter  
\--------------------   
Lily Potter had a life of ups and downs. She was a mud blood from the time she entered in magical world. She was a beauty, with brain. And that is the only thing others respected in her. When the sorting hat wanted to put her in Slytherin. She was sure it won't get her anywhere. So she pursued the hat to put her in Gryffindor. If anything she heard from her fellow travelers in the train was true, she will be kicked like a puppy in Slytherin. So, she had chosen the safest place, like a slytherin she is. She proved herself in each academic year with more vigor. Falling in love or marrying a pure blood was not in her list. But James potter loved her to his heart. And she was aware finding someone with his influence, money, power and looks was never possible for a muggle born. So she didn't regretted the decision. Also she never cheated or used him. She still and always loved him. Even though Harry was unplanned, when she went to James she was expecting a big 'No' from him just like his father did to Harry's mother. But he proved his love there. Which made her fall in love with him all over again. So, Lily considered herself to be a lucky girl. To have James in her life and also Hadrian..her son. She was never restricted in Potter house hold. After Harry's birth, Dorea told her to go for post graduation and to follow her dreams. Specially to get a job. Lily took her advice to heart, she completed her masters and got a job in ministry, as an unspeakable. There are people who still make fun about her blood status but it doesn't matter. It has been seven years since the heir Potter's birth. He had been named after his great grand father Hadrian Peverelle, they called him Harry. When charles Potter suggested the name James Potter and Dorea Potter didn't liked the implications but Lily had seen the underlying guilt Charles still keep for their old batch mate's death. So she suggested Hadrian. Charles called him Harry. Reluctantly others too.

Her blood status was a challenge for her. When she started to immerse in the Potter household. She had to learn the history of the line. Duties and responsibilities as a Potter women. She was so happy for that. Learning about magic was her favourite. And Potter library was a treasure in her opinion. She learned and researched through the generation. And her job as an Unspeakable given her access to the information she needed. All over she love her life.

Dorea Potter  
\-----------------------  
Dorea was the black heiress before marrying charles. She was a slytherin. She had dreams and visions before marrying Charles. But her mother in law told her to look after the finance and estate like a true black lady. And she obeyed. When it was time for a heir, she felt disappointed. Both Charles and Dorea had dreams to have a baby of their. But ever after fifteen years of their marriage she didn't got pregnant, and a frustrated Charles started an affair with a muggle born Mary Evans. A good looking young girl. She was hurt when Charles told her he will get a heir from another women, and Dorea can look after the baby. That was the first time she realised men can come up with ridiculous ideas when they are disappointed. She was hurt. His words and decision hurt her so much. For the first time after their wedding she lost the trust, she had on him. But being a childless women she was powerless, so she remained silent, and he continued with his plan. But when after some days, she realised she was pregnant with James, like every other women she forbidden Charles from meeting Mary. She didn't knew that the muggle born was already pregnant or her Husband was a Spain less man to abandon his unborn child. When she found out what he did she hated him more. Dorea once loved a Charles. A brave Gryffindor. Who was ready to fight any wrong. But the one she was living with then wasn't the man she met in Hogwarts. Somewhere he lost his old self.

Dorea won't say she would have loved the Evans boy or accepted him. But she wouldn't have abused him. Neither let him go without food or clothes. But her husband thrown his own heir to that destiny without an ounce of regret. She hoped he will get the boy into Potter manor once his mother died but Charles astonished her with his heartless decision to abandon him in a muggle orphanage. She lost the last thread of respect there. She didn't went after the boy because he was no one to her. But she hoped Charles will. Not because she want the boy safe. Just to be sure that knew her husband. She hoped the person with whom she fallen in love, is still inside charles.

When James joined Hogwarts she was aware he will meet his elder brother. But she didn't cared. She let him make an impression of his own father. And James shown more maturity in that matter. When he blamed Charles for the wrong and defended Harry Evans. She felt proud.She felt relieved to know that she nurtured him well. But she doubted herself when he appeared in the manor with a muggle born pregnant girl. And both were barely out of Hogwarts. She thought he will sent her off with money but he fought with the whole family for his love and the unborn baby. When everyone thought it was a shame. She took it as the second sign that she brought him up as a gentle men. After Hadrian's birth she want to guide Lily through every tradition and duties but she didn't. She was afraid for the sweet girl. What if James changed his mind after years. Lily was a muggle born. She won't have any support from the society against a Potter Lord, like Dorea had. So Dorea told her to pursue her interest. To chase her dreams and the bright girl proved herself. She got a job. She completed her studies and now, she can live alone, if james abandoned her. And when Lily was pursuing her dreams Dorea looked after her grand son. The sweet green eyed monster. He was her heart and soul. After Charles betrayal she thought her heart was frozen. But the monster child proved her wrong. She loved the boy to her heart. She is willing to sell her life for his. And she knew he would do the same for her.   
***************************

Gellert Grindelwald  
\---------------------------------  
Gellert grindelwald had a dark past. A broken home. Unloving parents. Rash teenager life. He had done so many wrongs. He have killed people. Manipulated. By the time he met Albus, he was half dead. Albus tried his best to help the broken boy. And he was the one to take Gellert to meet Charles. 

He met Charles Potter in his 21st Birthday. When Albus visited Potter Manor. The proud heir of the ancient house earned Gellert's respect in their first meet. Albus let him get close with Charles. Charles Potter had taught him the war can be won with ideals not violence. So he changed his way to get in to the heights he wanted to reach. There was a time he had to choose between Albus and his dreams. A crucial time to decide his life. Charles was his mentor then. Like a true friend he helped him out with his personal and professional issues.  
Gellert became the Minister of magical Britain with his help and support. He served his country with his heart. And then resigned from his position to join with Albus in Hogwarts. He took up a job in Hogwarts as a professor. The years passed normal for them. 

One day Charles Potter met Gellert with a request.  
He wanted a women, preferably muggle born, to have a baby with. The request really made him worried. Charles was not someone who do things with out thinking the aftermath. But even after Gellert' warnings and discourag about the plsn Charles was too stubborn. And Gellert refused to help him without Dorea's consent. They haven't met for next few months. Then he came to know Charles and Dorea had a baby, James Potter. He was happy that Charles didn't go with his plan. But later he came to know about the happenings when 2 boys with same Potter look appeared for Hogwarts sorting. One was James Potter but the other was a half blood Harry Evans. He fire called Charles that day. They had arguments over his wrong doings. For the first time in those years Gellert felt he didn't knew his friend. Whom he worshipped for his ideals and ethics. Gellert always showed his interest in Harry Evans. And when an orphan boy Tom Riddle became Harry's friend he encouraged them. He did everything for the poor boys. But the end of second year changed Harry forever. Loss of his mother and rejection of his father both affected the boy more than they realised. He refused Charles help and went to live with Tom in the muggle orphanage. When years passed Gellert witnessed Harry getting close with Tom. He knew what Harry was expecting from Tom. But he wasn't sure Tom was the right person. Not because he doubted Tom like Albus. But Harry needed the assurance of love. And from what he understood, Tom was different. Gellert have read Tom like an open book. A young man with such drive and ambition, will never settle down with Harry. And when after Hogwarts Lord Black announced Tom's alliance with Bellatrix, he searched for Harry. He searched everywhere before he went to Tom's flat. And the scene greeted him wasn't what he expected. Tom was crying his heart out hugging Harry's lifeless body. He never thought the young man loved Harry so much. They were staying together. They were in a relationship. Secretly. He understood after Tom's announcement about his marriage Harry left him forever. He didn't want to be a shadow in Bellatrix's life like his mother had been in Dorea's. Gellert felt pity for the confused man. He realized if Charles haven't guided him with his life then he would have ended up somewhere like this. Losing his love. Destroying his chances for the happiness. Gellert was too weak to picture or to think about losing Albus. 

He guided Tom outside. He made arrangements for Harry's funeral. And written to Charles. Charles didn't even came to the funeral to have a last look on his first son's face. For the same reason Tom rejected his offer about using their family graveyard. He knew Harry will never forgive them if they buried him Potters family grave.  
They buried Harry in Little Hangleton, In Tom's paternal house. There wasn't much people attanded Harry's funeral. Albus, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory nott, Malaka bulstrode and Zareena Greengrass was there. Tom buried him. When everyone left from there. Gellert hadn't the mind to leave him alone. So he stayed back. Tom thrown him out for N number of times. But Gellert stayed there. He was familiar with Tom's situation. He was the only one who understood Tom.   
He never made any emotional connection with Tom. With Gellert consent Tom used him. For his political connection and experience. Gellert let him do that. Gellert hoped Tom will talk with him and he will let out his guilt and regret. But Tom never did. Even after all those years Gellert was happy. Because if he wasn't gone behind Harry that night he may have lost another excellent student in that same night.

As years passed Gellert got back to his normal life in Hogwarts with Albus. If anything Albus ever told him a No for, is only about Tom. When Gellert took and announced Tom as his political heir, Albus was too mad at him. Albus still doubt Tom with a passion. And somewhere Gellert knew there is more to Tom's life but he never digged deep. He let him do what he want. Because he knew, a part of Tom's plan and wishes were dead with Harry. Or he believed so. 

**********************  
Hadrian Potter ran his fingers through the magical photo of the youngest Minister in the history of Magical Britain. A 28 year old Tom Marvolo Riddle's smiling photo. He traced each features of the handsome minister. 

He hated that smile. It wasn't true. The fools may believe that he was smiling at them. But Hadrian didn't. He took the paper with him to his room. And pinned it the wall adjacent to the mirror. And he practiced the smile on his face. Hadrian's innocent face let out an adorable normal smile. But he didn't like that. He wanted it to be   
a crooked smile. Which may look good but feels wrong. By the time Dorea found him infront of the mirror he had mastered it. And he gifted that first smile to his grand father...Nothing serious but just for fun.

*************************

Thank you for reading.😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in wizengamot.

Here is the next part of this story. Sorry for the late update.

Part 3  
\------------

Charles Potter proudly took a side glance of his grandson. They both were walking through the ancient halls of Ministry of Magic to attend the wizengamot session.

When he named his grandson after his deceased illegitimate son he never thought the boy will look like Harry. Hadrian have dark green eyes, which is darker than Lily's. Just like Harry Evans. When every member in Potter Family absolutely love him. Charles felt the boy always act weird with him. He don't know why..but his smiles, his acts all felt different when he is alone with charles. But he is the most lovable child when he is with Dorea. Charles knew they both have a wonderful bond. They act like friends. Dorea is Harry's partner in every pranks and crimes. Even though Charles missed his moments with Dorea, he wasn't in a place to complain. Nothing did returned to normal after Harry Evans death.

The ten years after Harry's birth gone too fast for the Potters, except Charles. Each time Hadrian appeared infront of him, he felt the regret. Dorea never showed her indifference with Charles infront of family. Specially infront of her darling grandson. Even then Harry knows they are not in good terms. And he always kept distance with Charles. The life of lord Potter changed a lot.  
He spend most of his time in politics and estate management.  
The only time Charles got to spend with Harry was when he is learning.  
Hadrian is not like James. He is an ideal heir, interested in politics and family related duties. Dorea did a wonderful job in case of Harry. He is a well groomed pure blood heir. When she had James, she was more into her motherly duties, dotting on him and acting upon his every whims and fancies. She never insisted him about the Lord duties, she let him have a free reign until Hogwarts. But in case of her grandson she knew Lily will be there to do fun with him. Even though she said so, everybody know Harry enjoy most with his "darling" grand mother. Harry have a special name for both ladies. He call Dorea as Darling and Lily as Honey (which he learnt from his father).

The Potters let Harry to get used with both worlds. Lily made sure that he will survive in muggle world. He attend family meets arranged by his maternal family. Hadrian isn't a prodigy or a marvelous child. But he is ready to invest his time and effort in anything that interest him. He loves to play Piano and Violin, the muggle musical instruments, he practiced really hard on the instruments. But Lily wanted to learn guitar, and she enrolled Harry with her, but even after Lily mastered it Harry never played it well (okay, no whitewashing. he is a nightmare with Guitar).  
Hadrian Potter aka Harry is a good son and the best grandson, no doubt.  
But, Charles will say Hadrian Potter is a stubborn, manipulative kid, who get everything he want. if others didn't let him have his way, Then he will make them. Charles has nothing against Hadrian, but it nagged his mind that even Dorea is unaware about his ways. He is not saying Harry is a bad or evil kid. His grand son is a hard working little boy, with a Slytherin mind ( He won't say that loudly, but he can't avoid commenting about how well Harry's mind work). And that is a deadly combination. Potter members never restricted Harry from anything. Whether its books, sports even magical branches. But whenever they does he always end up with what he want. He is looking forward to see the changes in his grandson. He is also good at sports. Hadrian loves quidditch, Charles will bet the whole Potter assets that Harry will be approached by professional teams if he shows the same talent in coming years. He is magical with broom. Like he was born to fly. In olden days quidditch thought to be just a sport. But now-a-days quidditch stars are like celebrities. Also the remuneration is too good to waste. Even though their relationship is kind of a teacher student, Charles Potter is proud of his grandson That's why he volunteered to look after Hadrian while Dorea and Lily Potter went for the shopping. But his leisure time has been interrupted by an unexpected wizengamot session. So he took his grandson with him.

*************************************

Even though Harry was walking close to his grand father. He had an air of confidence and control around him. And he smiled the perfect smile at everyone on the way.  
Charles Potter have no doubt the potter line will flourish under his control.

They met Lord Malfoy on the way. He was accompanied by his 11 year old son Draco Malfoy. Harry is friend with the boy, all thanks to Dorea. but he is meeting the Malfoy Lord after three years. He greeted both the Lord and the heir.   
Since Draco and Harry is related through their Black ancestry, they met in several Black family hosted functions. Also they have a brotherly bond between them. When the Lords proceed with their official duties Harry and Draco navigated to the gallery of the Hall to watch the proceedings.

"We will be starting Hogwarts this year Harry, isn't that amazing" Draco who celebrated his eleventh birthday Last month was too excited for Hogwarts.   
"Yes..." Harry responded while examining the hall and the people attending the session. The eagerness and excitement shone through his dark green eyes.

Draco continued his excited chatter while the chamber slowly get filled with the members. Harry give half ear to Draco, and finding his friends attention is not fully on him. Draco put his golden card.  
"Harry, did your grand father told you that aunt bella came back from Egypt, she visited me day before yesterday"  
Harry have heard about the Beauty bee of Black family. Who left the country with her husband after their marriage.  
She is Draco's god mother so they maintained a continues contact and she have visited them personally on his birthdays. There is rumours about Bellatrix that she is specialised in Dark arts mainly in Necromancy. But nobody had the guts to confirm that rumor. 

"When she is going back.." Harry asked with full interest. Harry wanted to meet the Famous aunt of Draco for a long time. 

"That's the best thing she is not going back until i start my school, she will be there to send me off in the platform.." Draco proudly said.

"If i called her for my birthday...will she attend it" Harry asked with excitement.

"Sure i will tell her. If i am asking something she will never refuse" Draco said as a matter of fact.  
Harry sat back straight adding bellatrix blacks name in his guest list.

Harry was secretly making a guest list for his birthday party. His grand mother Dorea Potter have given him the proper education unlike his father (whenever the topic arise he make fun of his father with Dorea, so unlike James or Unlike his father was the commonly used teasing technique in Potter house hold).

Also unlike his peer groups he have a strong political agenda at this age. Infact he is a reflection of his grand mother. But she didn't just fed him with blind ideas. She let him to make impressions of the situations. He wanted to be a known face among the pure bloods, since his mother is a muggle born, he is a half blood, which can have a great impact on his political career. Dorea Potter, who was a black will never change her ways. So she wanted to secure his future with connections. But not with the elders but with his age group she wanted him to have a strong hold on the pure blood heirs, he some time belived she is trying to recreate the history of the current Minister of Magic. Who had a strong hold on the entire slytherin house due to his abilities and ancestry. He have heard some stories from his father about their time in Hogwarts how Tom riddle rallied the entire house and how much of a perfectionist he was.

When ever he had a talk with his father anything about Hogwarts, he insisted that Harry will be a gryffindor( not to forget his god father) but Harry had two confidential chat with his Grand mother and Mother both were told him that most probably he will be sorted in to Slytherin. His grand mother said being a slytherin will help him to further his political goals. While his mother really made him dumbstruck by revealing that the hat had suggested she was a better fit in Slytherin.

Slytherin house always had a charm, or harry thought so. When someone forbid us to do a thing, we have that uncontrollable urge to do that.  
Harry is still waiting his finger crossed for the day.  
He redirected his attention to the wizengamot proceedings.

After the mishap with France, the government maintained a minimal control over the affairs with France magical community. For the last few days the problems were re-ignited. Due to which the Minister of Magic had to directly arranged a meeting between the leaders. Since he is out of country his under secretary took the charge of the session with the supreme mugwump. It was a bill regarding Hogwarts Magical school, a subtle effort from Dumbledore to establish his rule of thump in the absence of the minister. 

Harry is not a fan of Dumbledore, he always thought the man is a worst sort of Slytherin in a Gryffindors cloth. He share the opinion with his darling. Without revealing his inner thoughts he watched the meeting, when someone unexpectedly graced the whole hall with their presence.  
***************************

Lord Malfoy was planning to take Draco to the wizengamot session for a long time. He wanted his son to be good with the proceedings and aware of their standings. Lucius Malfoy lost his father at the age of fourteen, when the inexperienced boy entered in the wizarding politics there were people who took advantage of his lack of knowledge. When Draco Malfoy turned eleven he made sure to teach him everything he can.   
Lucius spend his last three years visiting different countries and making alleys. He did missed his family. Now he took a break from their ground works. So that he can spend it with his son.

Wizarding Britain lost too many pure blood lords in a battle with a dark lord from France. Still both the countries keep their animosities.  
When the pure blood lords lost their life most of the heirs were studying in Hogwarts, At that time Britain was in the strong hold of light lords, which is led by Dumbledore brothers. The light fraction was about to overtake the wizengamot while the heirs look the lordship. The teenage boys emancipated themselves and made their first political move.

Dumbledore still believe the whole drama was created by a 13 year old Slytherin boy, who was a resident at Hogwarts then.

Lucius Malfoy was meeting his friends after a long time due to his busy schedules. When he met Lord Potter and the Heir Potter he was astonished. He had met the boy before at Black family Galas. But at the age of eleven he reminded Lucius someone he thought to be forgotten. The boy was more healthy and confident than his late acquittance.  
Potters always amazed the other lines with their looks. Malfoys are not bad in that case with the silky blonde hair, it is a trait of Malfoys. But Lucius was sure he can spot the same face in potter ancestors more than ten times.

Lucius was looking forward to meet his friend, Minister Tom riddle, but due to emergencies he left to France two days before. He wanted to introduce his son to Lord Slytherin. The political climate is getting bad. He wanted to secure him, by introducing him to Lord Slytherin he was sure he will get the protection and guidance. But same time internal politics is also getting out of hand. Dumbledore is a pain in ass. He is trying to establish his single control over Hogwarts with this bill. Most of the lords and ladies must have gotten notice to attend the session in the last minute. But he can see the light fraction have full attendance. He hoped everyone will attend the session.  
It was in middle of the proceedings Bellatrix appeared in the wizengamot hall. Lucius was hoping it is Bella or Regulas who will be attending the session behalf of blacks, if it was Sirius the votes would have gone to Dumbledore. She was also here for Draco.  
They both wanted to spend some quality time with the heir before sending him to Hogwarts. He spotted her having talks with different lords.  
The session was wrapped up soon. Due to their fast communication technique (Dark mark) the whole dark supporters reached the ministry before the voting ang the bill did not got passed.

********************

Harry's eyes followed beautifull lady the moment she appeared in the hall. When Draco exclaimed "Aunt Bella" Harry felt disappointed. How can Draco have such beautiful godmother when he have sirius as god father. The disappointment must have shone through his face when Bellatrix Black appeared infront of him. Inspecting his face she commented.  
"You look like someone i know.." Her voice was perfect match for her looks and grace.  
"I look a lot like my father.." Harry stated.  
"This is "Hadrian Potter". He is my friend and we are related too" Draco introduced Harry to his dear aunt.

"No...not him" Bella let out unknowingly.

"That's not a nice thong to say aunt bella.." Harry's voice was playful.

"Aunt..???"  
Bellatrix exclaimed, quickly recovering from the slip, and tried to change the subject.

"No...you are calling me bella or bellatrix...i don't like handsome mens calling me aunt" she winked at him.

Harry blushed at her words.

"So what about Draco..???"  
He asked cheekily.

"Oh.. even though we black are famous for incest..i am not interested in him. He remind me a lot of his father, Lucy is not my type"

she played along with the cheeky little Harry.

"So you had an interest in my father then..." Harry got her back to the same situation. And Bellatrix Black can see the little cute smirk appearing on his face.

"Cousin James..?????" She asked in a unbelievable tone. And continued.

"no i had an interest in someone else with the same face."

At Harry's clueless face she continued.

"Ask your grand father he will tell you"

Bellatrix laughed at Harry's confused face and th failed attempt to manipulate her.

"Whats up boys..? Had a good time..?? "

Lucius casually asked to both boys, who was entertaining his not so good Sister-in-law.

"It was cool" Draco replied.

Charles Potter who appeared after Lucius walked up to the boys. And took hold of Harry's hand.

"You got a good one there Lord Potter"  
Bellatrix commented in a dark tone about Harry. Even though it made Harry warm and fuzzy inside, he kept his head high.  
"Dont forget to ask him Harry" Bellatrix winked at him. Before walking away with Lucius and Draco.  
Charles Potter was clueless about the whole exchange and passed a questioning look at his grand son,  
Who was blushing.

**************************  
Lucius malfoy was about to leave his son with his god mother, when Draco asked him.

"Father, what is INCEST..??? "

While Bellatrix Black laughed at his petrified face, he apparated away from the mad women with HIS SON.

**********************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit.

Part 4  
\--------------  
Paris

Tom Marvolo Riddle spend his entire day going through the previously signed treaties with France. Finding violations of their agreement was the most easiest task he ever had. He felt drained after hours of work.

He is the most powerful man in Magical Britain. A position he worked really hard to gain. Also he had to sacrifice a lot. He wanted to have a drink and sit quiet for some time. Peace is some kind of foreign word. Now-a-days It is always work. He don't know why he planned to have this kind of life.  
Sometimes Tom thought about abandoning all this madness and going somewhere. He had built a vacation house in Hawai. But never got a chance to spent his time there.

Tom got plenty of people to obey his command. His vault is flowing with gold. The man have everything. The eleven year old orphan boy who stubbornly fought the prejudices, have crossed limits of success. Being the puppet master of Britain as he wished. Having the control and influence over the population like he wanted. Changing law and regulations (including whatever he felt wrong).   
But after everything, at end of the day, he still felt void. He yearned to have someone there to wait for him and to share the events. He missed that. His success didn't feel like success anymore. 

He have followers but no friends. He have money but no one to spend on. A long life but nothing worth living for. 

He missed his olden days and a green eyed man. Harry was his home. His smile that was his salvation.

Tom heard tapping sound in his window glass. Tom opened the window. The only owl which he recieve like this was from his political god father, Gellert Grindelwald. But this time it is from Lord Potter. Inviting him for the eleventh birthday of his grandson, Hadrian James Potter. Tom felt tired. He have held the same man responsible for destroying Harry's life. But not after Harry ended his life because of Tom. He didn't want to attend the party. So he politely declined Lord Potter's invitation and send the mail with the beautiful owl.

Tom walked over to the balcony of his wing. The starry night made his mood worse. Everything around him had a tinge of betrayal. 

"Why everything feel so perfect except his life"

****†****************

Hadrian Potter spend his remaining day with his darling grand mother. He was man on a mission, finding the dark secrets of Black family. Especially a certain beauty. He felt the pull to her like no one. A strong pull, that he can't control himself. He is just an eleven year old boy. But he thought a thousand ways to marry Bellatrix. Marrying some one elder to you is not a rare case in magical world. Withing six years Harry will be seventeen, magically accepted age to get married. Though his little sneaky mind was thinking about all the possible scenarios to avoid Bellatrix Black's husband.

Dorea felt it normal when Harry asked her about her neice, but he was acting too strange. When he told her, he met Bellatrix while they were in ministry she thought it as a normal occurance. But Harry's questions made her suspicious about his intention. And by the time she finished the "Crash course" on Black family, she have a black mail material in her hand. Harry have a crush on her dangerous neice. Dorea wanted to laugh at his face and make fun of him. But she also didn't wanted to miss the chance to see her grandson dancing around her for more details about his first crush. So she let him have all the details he wanted to know. But keep committing his tactics for later entertainments.

************************

Hadrian Potter secretly smiled at his grand mother. He liked Bellatrix, without any doubt. But letting his grand mother know about this attraction is the least thing he worried about in this world. But giving a hint and some subtle looking manipulation is all need there to really manipulate his grand mother. She belived him so soon.

Harry wanted information on Bellatrix, and now he have access to everything. Not just to Bellatrix. But more. Also for sake of watching Harry's excitement, his grandmother will make sure that  
Bella will definitely attend his birthday party. Incase Draco failed to convince Bella, he needed a plan B. At any cost Bellatrix have to attend his birthday.

Hadrian Potter's birthdays never celebrated in past years. One of their relative died the same day. On his birth. Thats what he have been told. Since the information doesnt look as attractive as other. He didnt bother to look more too. He had seen his grand father offering flowers in a ritual. That's it.

Harry waited for the day of his birthday to meet her again. As per his plans his grand mother specially invited Bellatrix and her family. So, he slept happily.

******************

Defence against Dark arts Class. Hogwarts

"Harry Evans we are duelling today" Harry's long time secret crush Bellatrix black told him, while he was getting ready for the duelling practice. She had a warning ingrained in that statement and she didn't asked for his permission. Whether he is ready or not to duel. Nobody in Slytherin ever ask for his opinion. He is the lowest in the Slytherin non-existent food chain, half-blood bastards always have hard life. Can't blame. So he have to obey. Harry never tried to prove himself to the bigots. He let them think what they want. He learnt what he likes. 

Bella was the third year girl who have defeated most of the students until 6th year except Tom Riddle.  
She choose a new target on each classes. And Today, it's Harry. Harry kind of loved Ms. Black. He held respect for her fearless nature. While all other girls looked upto the spineless boys to fight for them, she didn't. She choose her fight and she do it alone. She have already challenged and defeated most of the upper year boys.

Harry Evans was distracted while Bella told him that he have to duel with her. His face was about to bloom with an affectionate smile when his eyes crossed with Tom.  
He can see the anger flaring in Tom's eyes. When Tom spotted he have Harry's attention he walked up to Harry and secretly warned him.  
"If you are planning to lose, she won't walk again" and with that small warning Tom walked away. And Harry knew Tom will do that. His face back to the perfect mask of the fifteen year old. the manic glint he got just a moment before disappeared without a trace. He really don't know how he is doing that. Without wasting much time. Harry got ready.

Harry willed his mind to fight. He don't care about the pity duel. Losing or under playing his capabilities is not an issue for him. But it's an issue for Tom. They have discussed it before. Harry coming out of his box and ruling the Slytherin house with Tom. But he is not interested in their petty politics. He knew realities outside the Hogwarts. If it's not for Tom his Slytherin house mates wouldn't have left him alone. But now it's Bella on the other end. If Harry didn't won the duel Tom will carry on with his threat without any doubt. Already Tom disliked the girl for some unknown reasons. So he have to win. The smirk in Bellatrix's face and the look of pity for him in others eyes. They wanted to humiliate him. The mud blood bastard of Lord Potter. Harry closed the thoughts and focused on the count down.

He have seen Bellatrix duelling with others. She always duel without a plan but with quick reflexes. Her selection of spell is too unpredictable. So Harry can't wait for her to get used to either offence or defence. Harry took his position and gifted his most innocent and charming smile to Bellatrix. By the time count down reached three. Bellatrix fired the first spell.

"Incentio"

It must be his smile that made her angry.  
Harry mentally patted his shoulder while evading the curse. He didn't fired any spell. He wanted to make this worth. Why spoil the fun.  
If Tom want drama, then he gets it.  
She was fast and accurate. He made her more frustrated with passing minutes. He didn't fought back. Just dissolved the curse or used his amazing reflexes to evade it.

The mud blood Evan's tactics were making her feel the pressure of the situation. If she failed today that's gonna destroy her three years hard work. Harry Evans is the most targetted half blood in Slytherin. All time favourite punch bag for the upper years. But today he is acting strange. 

The more Bellatrix got frustrated the more she started to make bad decisions. She fired what ever came in to her mind and got close to her opponent. She have a good spell repository, in case of dark spell, and she normally use border line spells. Neither too dark, nor too light one. 

Harry Evans, the bastard Potter played with the little Slytherin just like Tom wanted. Tom had a smile on his face seeing Harry manipulating the hot headed Black heir in to his trap. He didn't used his wand to curse her until now. He just deflected the spells. He have took her to the side of the spacious duelling arena. Harry fired his first spell at the floor instead of his opponent. Harry had transfigured the floor into quick sand and the next moment Bella lost her footing. She still had her wand with her, she fired a jinx and a real dark curse at him while trying to escape from the sand But the it was not just sand, it is swallowing her, the girl started to drown. She dragged herself up while Harry waited the other side after dodging the jinx and curse.

"Expilliarmus" Harry called out at her.  
Bellatrix's wand flied into Harry's hand. And he reversed the transfiguration. 

The whole class was clapping for his victory. They haven't seen this side of the green eyed boy. He is always calm and collected. He never did lost his cool among them. Slytherins clapped for him.  
But All he cared was the pride in Tom's face. The acceptance and happiness he found there made Harry grin broadly.

************************

Tom Riddle jumped out of his bed when he realised he was watching those in his memories. His sleep is disturbed for years. The memories will pop up in his mind, unexpectedly. Tom went to kitchen to prepare a strong tea. His mind went back to the same day of the duel.  
That was the first time Tom kissed Harry.  
He have realised how much he is attracted to his friend.  
He was unable to control himself so he thrown himself at the smaller boy and kissed him senseless. Harry was   
dumbstruck with his sudden assault and he stood like a statue. But he responded after sometime and Tom took full advantage of the situation.  
Tom trembled at the memory of his lost lover.   
He felt helpless like always.  
He didn't wanted to remember anything related to Harry. But it's like a curse following him. He hoped he will forget him at a stage but it didn't happened. Unlike every other time Tom is helpless. Forgetting Harry was beyond his capacity. 

If he can't forget and move on, then he have to get him back. His next meeting is due with Bella.

Tom Marvolo Riddle will never accept defeat.

**********************

The Potter manor was decorated in the best way possible. The majestic look of the ancient architecture looked heavenly with decorations.

Everybody was busy with the preparations. It is after 11 years something like this happen in Potter Manor. The new Potter heir will be presented to the world at his eleventh birthday. Dorea Potter organized everything up to the standard. Sirius and James helped her with the arrangements. But Lily Potter had something else troubling her. Her son is still getting ready. Harry went to his room before three hours and STILL HE IS GETTING READY.   
She shouldn't have let him get close with the Malfoy boy. She heard Cissa complaining about her husband and son.

She huffed.

Who spend this much time to get ready. And he is not even a girl. Just a suit and three hours.   
She was waiting for him so long that she can talk with her self obsessed son.

*************************

Harry had everything ready. The dress, presents everything he needed to be the rightful heir of House Potter. But he had a feeling of impending doom, from morning itself.   
He can feel the changes happening in him. Specially in his magic. His core was getting tighten the pressure is getting too heavy so he thought to take some rest. Harry found himself in a plain room in his sleep. So calm. So plain like death. He don't know where that conclusion came from but it was indeed death.  
Who appeared infront of him.  
"Hadrian James Potter my beloved Master we met again..."  
The cloaked figure told him before settling infront of him.  
"Who are you..??"  
"You know me master, you do remember.. don't you.." death confidently replied.  
Harry felt the strain in his memories and yes he knew. Just like he knew its death he knew he is his master.

"You have magically attained the majority. I am here to offer my service" death calmly explained.

"How I became your master" Harry was confused.

"You have joined the three hallows. Deathly hallows"

Harry's mind supplied him with needed information from his extended reading. Deathly hallows and three brothers.   
"But wasn't that a fairy-tale" Harry asked with a bit confusion. 

"You are a wizard Master. Do you think that as a fairy-tale." Harry is convinced, just by the single statement.

"Magic is might. It limitless"

"So that means I will be always your master"

"You joined the hallows in your previous life and until someone else doing the same. You will be my master"

"You will be called soon by your mother. You can call me when ever you want master. You will remember the deal whenever you need. Never hesitate to call your servant...also Happy birthday Master. Death slowly disappeared from his mind scape. And as the death told him his mother called him back from the meditative sleep.

"Harry dear..." Lily was about to panic when her son wasn't responding. He still remained in the sleep. Harry opened his eyes as soon as death disappeared. 

"Hey mom" she looked at him suspiciously.   
"Are you okay baby..? Is there any issue"  
Lily Potter got panicked when she found her darling son sleeping at this unholy hour on the day of his birthday, while he originally meant to get ready before two hours. 

"Nothing mum.." whatever Harry was planning to tell didn't comes out. He realised he can't talk about it.   
"Are you sure"  
"I just got a small head ache and it's okay now, just ten minutes I will get ready"  
Lily Potter want to argue with him, but she let it go when he sprang out of bed and collected his dress.

"Don't be late, you are the star of the day don't forget, Everyone will expect you there...SOON" she gave more stress to her last word.

When he turned to talk with his mother. Her eyes was glassy. And it had a far away look. 

"Mom..."

"Lord Peverelle, Death can never be a servant to anyone. Be aware of your Enemy" it wasn't Lily's sound. Harry felt surprised at the change in her tone and the name she called him.

"Why are you still standing here go and change..." The very next moment Lily was back to herself.

Harry didn't understood whether he need to discuss this with anyone or not.  
And his mind supplied him the details of his deal with the death. He can't talk about this. Harry wanted some guidance, direction to deal with the changes. He wanted to look in the library, but today is not the best time for any of these.

***************************

Thank you so much for the support.


End file.
